Seven Deadly Years
by slowpoke15hi5
Summary: This is a quick set of drabbles completed for LeoDraconis's birthday. Rated M for smut. If you are under the age of 18, go away please. Seven years of Hogwarts based on seven deadly sins. Full A/N inside...
1. Seven Sins

Epic A/N: Hello world, this is my first story to be published so here's to hoping it goes well. This is a H/D slash story (a male having relations with another male- also known as butt sex). If you don't like it stop reading now and go read your fluffy het stories; I won't be offended. If you are not old enough to buy a porno, stop reading right now, as this story is explicit in its sexual nature. You have been warned.

A thousand thanks to my beta, jaqua, for cleaning this up and reassuring me that it doesn't suck too badly. I love you Bunny!

I do not own any of these characters and never will. That great honor belongs to the wonderful Joe.

This is a quick set of drabbles completed for LeoDraconis's birthday (happy birthday dear). If you haven't checked her out- do it now. Don't read this- go read her H/D stuff and then come back to this. Seriously. Drabble prompts based on the seven deadly sins.

DPOV...

* * *

First Year- Envy  
I want to be Harry's friend. How dare that Weasel beat me to it! You see, Harry is everything I am- only ten times better. I have money but so does he. I have looks- so does he. I can fly but he is better. My name is well-known and he's the boy _fucking_ wonder. I refuse to be envious of that poor, redheaded, cheaply-clothed, dirty muggle-lover. Why doesn't Harry- _Potter_- want to be my friend? That is it; from this day forth I vow to hate Potter and his boyish good looks forever. And _damn_ Weasley is going down!

Second Year-Pride  
I should stop thinking about Potter but it's so hard. I see him everywhere, strutting around like he owns the place. People actually think _he's_ the heir of Slytherin? He's too good for that; too caring and wonderful. I'm not going to lie, my pride is hurt that they don't fear me the way they fear him... But I'll get over it, as long as Potter looks at me like _that_ again. I can't wait until our next duel just to see the passion in his eyes again. I mean, Merlin's beard, he is so sexy when he speaks Parseltongue!

Third Year- Sloth (laziness)  
I should tell father that the Dark Lord will never rise again. I should tell Snape he looks like he has something stuck up his arse. I should tell Pansy I'll never be interested. I should tell Harry I am interested. I should stop making fun of Harry's friends. I should grab hold of him and snog the shit out of him. These are all things I should be doing but I find myself incapable. You could call it lazy but I don't. I simply don't want to get out of bed and stop wanking off to images of Potter.

Fourth Year- Wrath  
I'm absolutely furious with the Dark Lord. How _dare_ he scare _my_ Harry like that? I should have a talk with father about making him leave Harry alone, but of course, nothing would come of it... And speak of the Devil- Harry looks great tonight. The way his hair is all disheveled makes him look like he just had sex. His glasses are askew and he looks glorious. I want to make him look like that. Too bad Harry won't think of me like that- ever. Oh shit, he just caught me staring at him. Wait. Was that a _smirk_?

Fifth Year- Greed  
That she-devil _cannot have him_. I won't stand for it. Harry- no, _Potter_- is mine! I am a Malfoy, and that means _I get what I want_. Call me greedy, I don't care. You'd be right. I will get him- mark my words. He doesn't realize it yet, but I'm the best offer he will get. Everyone thinks I'm a horrible person, but really, I'm not. It's all an act I put on for my father. I am perfect for Harry. Why can't he see this? I'll just have to prove it to him. He _will_ see, no matter what.

Sixth Year- Gluttony  
I moan. I can't help it. I want more. No- I _need_ more! I am gluttonous. Harry's lips are on mine, our first kiss. A shock goes through my body and I instinctively know I need him for the rest of my life. I know that Harry is my one, my only, my all. He feels good against me, feels right in my arms. I can never let him go. He's my everything and I love him, I _need_ him- but I have to let him leave, at least for a while; it's up to him to save us all.

Seventh Year/Epilogue – Lust:  
I look down through lidded eyes and utter a low groan; Harry, on his knees, is the epitome of perfection: supple lips wrapped around my cock, green lustful eyes trained on mine, hands squeezing my arse. His lips travel up and down, licking and sucking, enveloping me in his wet warmth. I am close. All it takes is Harry's loud, drawn out moan and I am seeing white, thrashing wildly, unable to hold back any longer. Harry swallows it all with a happy sigh and stands up, wrapping me in his lover's embrace. Now and forever, I'm with my savior.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm considering making a second "chapter" from HPOV about the opposite virtues of the sins (love, humility, zeal, kindness, generosity, temperance, and self-control) also in the seven-year format. What do you think? Is it worth it? Please review so I know your thoughts :) Thanks!

-Laura


	2. Seven Virtues

A/N: This is a H/D slash story (a male having relations with another male- also known as butt sex). If you don't like it stop reading now and go read your fluffy het stories; I won't be offended. If you are not old enough to buy a porno, stop reading right now, as this story is explicit in its sexual nature. You have been warned.

This could not have been posted without the wonderful help of my beta, jaqua. A thousand thanks love!

I do not own any of these characters and never will. That great honor belongs to the wonderful Jo.

This started as a quick set of drabbles completed for LeoDraconis's birthday (I love you dear). Drabble prompts based on the seven virtues that oppose the seven deadly sins. Each year is associated with a virtue (whose sin is in parentheses next to it).

HPOV…

* * *

First Year- Humility (Pride)  
The moment Draco Malfoy stuck out his hand for me to shake I knew we could never be friends. I could smell his conceit and arrogance across the room. He's arrogant, greedy, snide and narrow-mined. In short, he's everything I am not. He's sharp and cold- both in stature and demeanor. He's blonde and I'm brunette. He's from the wizarding world, and I'm from a cupboard under the stairs. He has huge, brutish looking friends and I have Ron. But it isn't our differences that put me off: it's his disgustingly proud attitude- _I mean, learn some humility already Malfoy!_

Second Year- Generosity (Greed)  
Potions was interesting today, and that's something I'll rarely say. Snape had written information up on the board and the class had begun preparing the ingredients. On my way back to the potions cupboard, I passed Malfoy's table; and, get this, he was _actually_ doing his _own_ work. Not only that, he was cutting up Crabbe and Goyle's caterpillars as well! Who knew Malfoy was capable of generosity? Apparently Malfoy, or is it _Draco_, has a sweet spot for his friends. Then, he ruined it: a sneer in my direction followed by a crude, "What are _you_ looking at Potter?"

Third Year- Kindness (Wrath)  
I saw Malfoy smile for the first time today. He'd been walking down the third floor corridor when a first year Slytherin dropped her book bag in front of him. I expected him to push her out of the way or tell her to watch where she was going; he didn't, and instead knelt down and helped her put her things back in her bag-showed her kindness. And then he smiled; a smile that lit up the whole hall, melting my hatred for him. I will never be able to look at him the same way again; he's breathtaking.

Fourth Year- Temperance (Gluttony)  
Puberty is a bitch! While the boys in my dorm have been talking about girls, with all their breasts and curves, all I can think about is a certain blonde with a bubble butt and abs of steel (so I may have looked while in the changing rooms, sue me). Draco, I could no longer think of him as _Malfoy_, was in all my dreams. I had to wank off in the mornings more often than not. Draco occupied my every thought; it was becoming difficult to ignore him. _No! Temperance Harry. You can wait… _Oh, who am I kidding?

Fifth Year- Self-Control (Lust)  
It's difficult to exercise self-control when Draco is near. All I want to do is throw him up against the wall, push his hands above his head, and snog him senseless. I imagine he will taste like pumpkin pie- sweet but spicy at the same time, soft perfection. We are sworn enemies however and therefore snogging is not a possibility. Every time he walks by me and gives me his signature smirk I get weak at the knees and my self-control dwindles even more. I know I'll break soon. I _need_ to know what he tastes like- reputation be damned!

Sixth Year- Zeal (Sloth)  
Draco was bent over in front of me; round arse exposed for me to ogle. I could hear him breathing heavily, trying to calm himself before I made my next move. Spreading his cheeks apart, I took in his smell. He smelled so good: all spice and musk and just _Draco_. I took a tentative lick from the back of his balls up his crack until I reached his opening. Flicking my tongue around his entrance I brought my right hand around to grab at his swelling cock. It didn't take long before Draco was screaming my name in ecstasy.

Seventh Year/Epilogue- Love (Envy)  
We just spent our first night together. It was heat, it was passion, need, lust, and so much more. He moaned, I cried and together we reached a peak of pleasure neither of us had ever dreamed existed. But that wasn't the best part. Just as I was about to drift off, Draco said the words that I myself had been thinking for months: "I love you." Draco loved me, and I loved him. Rolling over to face him I replied, "Draco, you are my shining star. Without you I would be lost in darkness forever. I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. This concludes my first ever story! :D Your reviews keep me writing. I can't wait to hear what y'all thought (hint hint).

-Laura


End file.
